¡CARLY EN HOLLIWOOD ARTS
by arianagrande01
Summary: SAM SIGUE EN CONTACTO CON TORI Y SUS AMIGOS DESDE LA FIESTA DE KENAN UN DIA ESTABA HABLANDO CON BECK Y EL LE PIDIO QUE CANTARA ELLA LO HIZO Y ENTRA A HOLIWOOD ARTS SUS AMIGOS VAN A BUSCARLA PERO SERA DEMASIADO TARDE COMO PARA PEDIRLE QUE REGRESE A SEATTLE?
1. Chapter 1

EL ENGAÑO DE FREDDIE

ERA UNA MAÑANA LLUVIOSA EN SEATTLE CUANDO SAM IBA AL APARTAMENTO DE CARLY A ENSAYAR EL SHOW

POV SAM

TENGO TANTA FLOJERA PERO NI MODO TENGO QUE IR A ENSAYAR EL SHOW ACABO DE LLEGAR Y LUBERT YA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO CON SU PISO LIMPIO

POV FREDDIE

ESTOY ESPERANDO A SAM EN CASA DE CARLY

C: OYE FREDDIE

F: MANDE CARLY

C: ME PODRIAS AYUDAR CON UNA OBRA ES QUE YA VES QUE EN RIDWAY GOTITAS DE ROMANCE ES QUE QUIERO AUCIONAR PARA LA ESTELAR PERO NO TENGO CON QUIEN ENSAYAR EL BESO ME AYUDARIAS

F: CLARO PERO NO QUIERO TRAICIONAR A SAM

C: ES SOLO UNA OBRA POR FAVOR POR MI

F: OK

CARLY Y YO NOS IBAMOS ACERCANDO CADA VEZ MAS HASTA QUE…

JAJAJAJAJ SOY MUY MALA ¿Qué PASARA? DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

LA CONFUCION Y AMOR?

CARLY Y FREDDIE SE ACERCABAN MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE LLEGA GIBBY

G: GIBBEH

C Y F: AHHHHHHHHHH

G: QUE HACIAN EH CHICOS

C: NADA YO SOLO NADA

F: NADA NADA

C: YO SOLO LE TOMABA LA TEMPERATURA

S: ASI PUES YO NO CREERIA ESO COMO SE ATREVIERON

NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA QUE ANTES DE GIBBY, SAM YA HABIA LLEGADO, SAM EN ESE MOMENTO SE FUE LLORANDO A SU CASA PORQUE SABIA QUE FREDDIE LA SALDRIA A BUSCAR A LA SALIDA DE EMERGENCIAS

POV SAM

NO PUEDO CREERLO TANTO QUE FREDDIE ME ROGO PARA QUE FUERA SU NOVIA OTRA VEZ Y YO DE TONTA QUE LO ACEPTE DE NUEVO COMO NO ME LO IMAGINE ESE TONTO SIGUE AMANDO A CARLY QUE TONTA FUI

POV FREDDIE

NO PUEDO CREERLO NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO AYUDAR A CARLY CON SU OBRA ESTOY BUSCANDO A SAM EN LA SALIDA DE EMERGENCIAS PERO LO QUE ENCONTRE FUE UNA NOTA Y UNA CARTA LA NOTA DECIA: FREDDIE COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO TERMINAMOS

ESTABA MUY TRISTE Y CONFUNDIDO A LA VEZ PORQUE LA CARTA DECIA:

QUERIDA SAM

HOLA SOY BECK YA VEZ QUE DESDE LO QUE PASO EN LA FIESTA DE KENAN THOMSOM HABLAMOS EN VIDEOCHAT TE ACUERDAS DE LA CANCION QUE ME CANTASTE PUT YOUR HEART UP PUES SE LA MOSTRE A MIS AMIGOS (JADE,TORI,CAT,ANDRE,ROBBIE Y REX) Y DICEN QUE CANTAS MUY BIEN HASTA JADE DICE QUE LE CAES MUY BIEN PORQUE TIENES SU MISMO CARÁCTER Y LOS 7 HABLAMOS CON HELEN (LA DIRECTORA) Y DICE QUE TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD MUY GRANDE DE ENTRAR AQUÍ EN HOLIWOOD ARTS MUÑECA LE PEDIMOS A HELEN QUE TE HAGA LA AUDICION PORQUE TIENES MUCHO TALENTO Y DIJO QUE SI. TIENES QUE VENIR EL VIERNES O SEA EN 2 DIAS A LOS ANGELES TODOS QUIEREN QUE TE QUEDES EN HOLIWOOD ARTS. PD: TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO


	3. Chapter 3

POV FREDDIE

SAM TENIA QUE EXPLICARME MUCHAS COSAS VO PARA SU CASA Y ELLA ME ABRE

F: SAM TIENES MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICARME COMO ESA CARTA Y LOS VIDEOCHATS CON BECK

S: NO TENGO NADA QUE EXPLICARTE TONTO

F: SAM YO IBA A BESAR A CARLY POR SU AUDICION EN GOTITAS DE ROMANCE

S: ES ENCERIO

F: SI SAM

S: MIRA DESDE LA FIESTA DE KENAN YO ME TENGO COMUNICADA CON TODOS COMO TORI, JADE QUE ME CAYO MUY BIEN, ROBBIE, CAT, EL MUÑECO DE MERCADO Y BECK Y UN DIA BECK ME PIDIO QUE CANTARA Y PUES CANTE Y SE SORPRENDIO Y ME MANDO LA CARTA

F: Y VAS A IR

S: SI POEQUE SABES QUE A MI ME GUSTA TODO LO LOCO Y ANORMAL Y YA HABLE CON HELEN Y DICE CAT QUE ME PUEDO QUEDAR A VIVIR CON ELLA SOLO QUE TENGA CUIDADO CON SU HERMANO ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD FREDDIE

F: SUPONGO QUE NADA TE HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION

S: ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO

F: BYE SAM

S: BYE FREDDIE

NO PUEDO CREER QUE SAM SE VALLA MEJOR ME VOY ANTES DE QUE MI MAMA SE VUELVA LOCA BUENO MAS LOCA

POV GENERAL

ERA EL DIA DE LA AUDICION DE SAM Y EN EL TWITTER ESCRIBIO

HOY ES MI AUDICION NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTOY EMOCIONADA Y NERVIOSA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE HABRA QUERIDO DECIR CAT CON TEN CUIDADO CON MI HERMANO

ESTADO: EMOCIONADA :D


	4. Chapter 4

EL ENCUENTRO EMOCIONANTE

POV BECK

ESTOY EMOCIONADO HOY VA A VENIR SAM AHÍ ESTA CAT VOY A HABLAR CON ELLA

B: QUE ONDA ROJITA

C: QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES DECIRME

B: NADA QUE ESTA HERMOSO TU PELO ROJITO

C: HAY GRACIAS BECK QUE LINDO

A: QUE HAY CHICOS

CYB: HOLA ANDRE

R: CHICOS HOY VIENE SAM VERDAD

A,BYC: SI REX

R: YA VEZ PERDEDOR

R: SOLO PREGUNTE SI HOY VENIA SAM

R: PREGUNTAS COSAS TONTAS

R: BUENO HOLA CAT

C: HOLA ROBBEBE

AYB: ROBBEBE?

C: SI ROBBEBE

QUE LINDO CAT Y ROBBIE SON NOVIOS EXTRAÑOS AHÍ VIENE TORI

T: QUE HAY CHICOS EMOCIONADOS POR LA AUDICION DE SAM

B: SI MUCHISIMO

T: CREO QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA SAM –DIJO PICARAMENTE

J: A QUIEN LE GUSTA SAM

T: NO NADIE

A: NADIE

RYR: NO


	5. Chapter 5

JADE NO TIENE CELOS

POV GENERAL

C: SI A BECK NO LE GUSTA SAM

TODOS: CAT!

J: QUE TIENE ESO NO ME INTERESA BECK Y YO YA NO SOMOS NOVIOS SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS

T: OK

R: NADIE TE CREE ESO

J: CALLATE REX APARTE SAM ME CAE MUY BIEN

S: WOW GRACIAS JADE

TODOS: SAM!

B: HOLA SAMMY

C: SAMMY

T: HOLA SAM

A: HOLA SAM

R: MUÑECA

R: HOLA SAM

J: HOLA SAM

S: HOLA BECK, HOLA ROJITA, HOLA TORI, HOLA ANDRE, HOLA MUÑECO DE MERCADO, HOLA ROBBIE, HOLA JADE YA LLEGUE

LOS 8 FUERON A LA SALA DE AUDICIONES Y ESTABA HELEN

H: HOLA CHICOS

TODOS: HOLA HELEN

H: BIEN CHICA QUE VAS A CANTAR

S: VOY A CANTAR LOVE THE WAY THE LIE DE ARIANA GRANDE

H: OK EMPIEZA

EMPIEZA A SONAR LA MUSICA

ACABA LA CANCION Y HELEN SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDA

S: Y?


	6. Chapter 6

SAM ENTRA A HOLIWOOD ARTS

H: FELICIDADES SAM O QUIERO DECIR ESTUDIANTE DE HOLIWOOD ARTS

S: AHHHHHHH ENTRE A HOLIWOOD ARTS ME QUEDARE CON USTEDES CHICOS

TODOS: GENIAL

T: PORQUE NO PARA FESTEJAR VAMOS A EL RESTAURANTE DONDE VENDEN SUSHI

C: YEII ME ENCANTA EL SUSHI

R: A TODOS NOS GUSTA NIÑA BOBITA

C: ROBBEBE DILE A REX QUE NO ME TRATE ASI

R: REX NO TRATES ASI A MI NOVIA

R: A QUIEN LE INTERESA

EN EL TWITTER SAM PONE

SI ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LOS CHICOS COMO REACCIONARAN MIS AMIGOS

ESTADO: NERVIOSA

S: BUENO CHICOS REGRESO MAÑANA VOY A SEATTLE POR MIS MALETAS

C: SI SAMMY YO LE AVISO A MI MAMA NO TE PREOCUPES

S: GRACIAS CAT TE DEBO 1

C: DE NADA

SAM VA A SEATTLE A DESPEDIRSE DE SUS AMIGOS

EN SEATTLE

C: TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO SAM

G: YO TAMBIEN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA

SP: ERES COMO MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA SALVAJE QUE NUNCA TUVE

S: YO TAMBIEN LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR A USTEDES CHICOS

P: HAY SAM TU TAMBIEN ME DEJAS IGUAL QUE MELANIE TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR PEQUEÑA DEMONIO

S: YO TAMBIEN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MADRE


	7. Chapter 7

FREDDIE NO SE DESPIDE DE SAM

POV FREDDIE

NO ME FUI A DESPEDIR DE SAM CUANDO PUDE QUE HAGO HACE UNA SEMANA NO COMO SEGÚN MI MAMA

MDF: FREDDIE AMORCITO TE VEO MUY TRISTE DESDE QUE SAM SE FUE ANIMATE HIJO HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS

F: NO PUEDO MAMA

MDF: Y SI TE DIJERA QUE TENGO 4 BOLETOS PARA LOS ANGELES EN PRIMERA CLASE

F: ES ENCERIO MAMA ME ACOMPAÑARAS A LOS ANGELES

MDF: NO, PERO CARLY, SPENCER Y GIBBY SI

F: ME DEJARAS IR SOLO CON MIS AMIGOS A LOS ANGELES

MDF: TE QUEDARAS A VIVIR ALLA CON ELLOS 3

F: ES ENCERIO

MDF: LLAMAME A DIARIO

F: SI MAMA GRACIAS

MDF: ELLOS SABEN TODO ESTO Y MAÑANA SE VAN A PRIMERA HORA

F: OK

YA ES DE MAÑANA HOY ME VOY A LOS ANGELES

MDF: ADIOS FREDDIE

F: ADIOS MAMA

CYSYG: ADIOS SEÑORA BENSON

FUE UN VIAJE LARGO PERO LLEGARON A LOS ANGELES AL APARTAMENTO Y SE LLEVARON UNA GRAN SORPRESA EL APARTAMENTO ESTABA ADORNADO IGUAL AL DE SPENCER Y CARLY CON LA UNICA DIFERENCIA QUE TENIA UN CUARTO PARA FREDDIE Y UNO PARA GIBBY

C: WOW

SP: WOW

G: WOW

F: WOW

DESPUES QUE SE ACOMODARON FUERON A HOLIWOOD ARTS Y VIERON A SAM Y A BECK…..


	8. Chapter 8

ERA ACTUACION

POV GENERAL

SAM Y BECK SE ESTABAN BESANDO

F: SAM QUE HACES

S: FREDDIE MIRA

F: CALLATE

B: OYE NO LE HABLES ASI

CAT EMPIEZA A LLORAR

C: QUE TE PASA CAT

C: NADIE ME DEJA TERMINAR MI PELICULA

F: PELICULA?

S: SI ES UNA PELICULA QUE CAT ESCRIBIO PARA SU CLASE Y NO LA DEJAN TERMINAR BOBO

F: OHH SAM YO

S: CALLATE VAMONOS CAT MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA LA TERMINAMOS SI

C: SI SAMMY

B: QUIEREN IR POR UN HELADO

SYC: SI

SAM SE FIJA QUE ESTAN CARLY, GIBBY Y SPENCER

S: CHICOS VAMOS POR UN HELADO

CYGYSP: SI!

EN EL TWITTER FREDDIE ESCRIBIO

LO ARRUINE TODO SAM ESTABA ACTUANDO Y YO LE ARRUINO SU PELICULA A UNA CHICA LLAMADA CAT

ESTADO: TRISTE


	9. Chapter 9

SON CELOS

POV GENERAL

S: PORQUE FREDDIE SE PUSO ASI CHICOS

C: ES OBVIO SAM ESTA CELOSO

C: SI ES CIERTO SAMMY

SP: CREO QUE LAS CHICAS TIENEN RAZON FREDDIE ESTA CELOSO

B: NO CREO LO QUE PASA ES QUE FREDDIE CREE QUE ERES UN JUGUETE Y ERES SU CAPRICHO

S: ES CIERTO AHORA SABEN QUE FREDDIE Y YO YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS

B: BIEN HECHO SAMMY

S: SI PORQUE SOY SU CAPRICHO PORQUE EL SIGUE ENAMORADO DE TI CARLY

CYSPYC: SI FREDDIE YA NO ES NUESTRO AMIGO

ESTABAN EN HOLIWWOD ARTS LOS 2 GRUPOS ¡CARLY Y VICTORIOUS MENOS FREDDIE Y TORI

T: HOLA FREDDIE COMO ESTAS

F: COMO CREES TORI YA NADIE ES MI AMIGO

T: YO SOY TU AMIGA

F: ES ENCERIO

T: SI ENCERIO

TORI Y FREDDIE SE FUERON ACERCANDO E IBAN A BESARSE CUANDO ABRIERON LA PUERTA DEL CONSERJE Y ERA SAM

S: YO QUE ME IBA A DISCULPAR CONTIGO FREDDIE

SAM SALE LLORANDO Y LA ENCUENTRAN GIBBY CARLY SPENCER BECK JADE CAT ROBBIE REX Y ANDRE

A: QUE TE PASA RUBIESITA

S: TORI Y FREDDIE IBAN A BESARSE

TODOS: QUE

S: LO QUE OYERON

J: NUNCA ME CAYO BIEN TORI

C: AHORA TIENE RAZON JADE CHICOS


	10. Chapter 10

EL ODIO A TORI Y FREDDIE

POV GENERAL

TODOS: SI CAT TIENE RAZON JADE

C: YEII EN ALGO ESTOY BIEN

C: PERO QUE VAMOS A HACER CHICOS

J: MUY FACIL IGNORARLOS

TODOS: SI

ERA LA HORA DEL ALMURZO Y TODOS ESTABAN EN UNA MESA CUANDO LLEGAN TORI Y FREDDIE

T: HOLA CHICOS

F: CHICOS PORQUE NO LE CONTESTAN A MI "NOVIA"

R: CALLENSE INEPTOS QUE NO VEN QUE TODOS LOS ODIAN

T: PORQUE REX

R: HAY BOBITA PORQUE LASTIMARON A SAM Y ELLA AHORA ES NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA

T: PERO TODAVIA NO LLEGA

R: NOSOTROS SI RESPETAMOS A SAM

F: PERO QUE LE HICIMOS

R: HAY YA CALLATE AHÍ VIENE SAM

LLEGA SAM A LA MESA

S: QUE ONDA CHICOS

TODOS: HOLA SAMMY

T: OYE SAM DILES A LOS CHICOS QUE NO TE CAEMOS MAL

S: YO LOS ODIO PERO NO LE DIGO A NADIE QUE HACER BOBOS

F: VAMONOS A OTRA MESA TORI

G: CHICOS ESPEREN

TYF: QUE GIBBY

G: PORQUE LE HICIERON ESO A SAM

TYF: GIBBY


	11. Chapter 11

EL SUEÑO LOCO

POV FREDDIE

ESTABA EN LA CASA DE TORI VIENDO LOS ZOMBIES ASESINOS 4 Y YO ESTABA ABRAZANDOLA AVECES ME SENTIA CULPABLE ABRAZANDO A TORI CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTABA HASTA QUE ME PARECIO VER A CARLY ENTAR

C: HOLA FREDDIE

F: CARLY QUE HACES AQUI

C: VENGO A CONTARTE UN SECRETO

F: QUE SECRETO Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUI

C: CON MAGIA

F: QUE?

C: FREDDIE YO SOY UNA HECHICERA

F. TU?

C: Y TAMBIEN SPENCER Y SAM Y GIBBY

F: QUE?

C: SI Y TE VAMOS A HACER TU VIDA MISERABLE AHORA A DORMIR

ESTABA DORMIDO Y ME DEPERTE MUY ASUSTADO Y VI A TORI DORMIDA Y LA DESPERTE

F: TORI YA ME VOY

T: OK AMOR

SALI CORRIENDO HACIA MI APARTAMENTO Y TODOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS

POV GENERAL

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN HOLIWOOD ARTS EN EL ALMUERZO EN UNA MESA ESTABAN LOS CHICOS DE ¡CARLY Y DE VICTORIOUS Y LEGAN FREDDIE Y TORI ARRASTRADO POR ESTE

F: POR FAVOR CARLY NO ME HAGAS LA VIDA MISERABLE

C: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO (DIJO CONFUNDIDA)

F: YA SE QUE TODOS USTEDES SON HECHICEROS

TODOS: QUE

S: ESTAS BIEN FREDDIE NO TE VEO TAN MAL DESDE QUE TE ARROYO ESE CAMION (DIJO PREOCUPADA)

F: NO TE HAGAS CARLY AYER FUISTE A CASA DE TORI A AMENAZARME

C: COMO TE IBA A AMENAZAR SI NISIQUIERA SE DONDE VIVE LA TRAIDORA TORI Y CON RAZON AYER EN LA NOCHE NO LLEGABAS

F: FUE UN SUEÑO?

S: ENCERIO ESTAS BIEN FREDDIE

F: SI SAM PERO FUE TAN REAL

C: NUSTRA IMAGINACION PUEDE CREAR MUCHAS COSAS QUE PARECEN REALES

R: CON RAZON CAT SIEMPRE ANDA CON SU PONNY IRREAL

C: ES MUY REAL REX,VERDAD SEÑORA MANCHITAS

TODOS: HAY CAT

CAT SE VA CON ROBBIE A CLASES

C: CAT ES MUY TIERNA PERO A VECES ES TAN TONTA

S: ESO ES TAN CIERTO

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


End file.
